The incident that began it all
by miss padfoot21
Summary: One Shot of James and Lily realizing the relationship between them.


"Lily you're friends with him. You see the Slytherins he hangs with, death eaters the lot of them. I know you're not that naive. And you can't tell me you've never heard what he calls you when you're not around. He says you're a filthy mudblood. I heard him going on how he is going to use you to get to the rest of the Gryffindors. I've given him 5 detentions for it. You deserve better than him."

"Yes Severus and I are friends, unlike you and me Potter. How does it feel? Are you jealous of our relationship? Do you actually think you're better than Severus? Just because you don't call me a mudblood doesn't mean you're better than him, you do other things that are much worse."

"What have I ever done that's worse than calling a muggle-born a mudblood?"

"The death eaters aren't really his friends, he's just hanging with them so he feels included."

"Believe anything you want to Lil's. Go ahead and trust the enemy and when I end up dead because of those death eaters you can blame yourself."

Lily's hand rose and slapped him hard across his face. A quick silence ran through the Great Hall. There were smirks from the Slytherins and a few cheers from Gryffindor girls. They knew Lily hated him but she was never violent.

"Shut up Potter! I hate you, I always will! Severus is better than you even if he does call me a mudblood. And don't you dare blame me for your future death!"

James looked like he had been hit by the cucious curse. There was one small tear rolling down his face, only Lily was close enough to see.

Lily turned back toward the Gryffindor table feeling slightly guilty. Did James actually cry at her words? She had never seen him cry even when he fell off his broom is 3rd year and lost the Quidditch Cup.

As James started to turn towards the entrance hall Lily glanced back towards James. The words didn't come easy, "James, I'm sorry". Her eyes looked about to tear her emotions showed right through her expressionless face. She looked breakable and pale. Lily's heart was no longer inside of her it was waiting to be caught by James.

"Don't worry it didn't hurt much."

"That's not actually what I said it for."

"Then what for?"

"I uh… I don't know, I guess everything." The Great Hall was a commotion again.

James snapped around towards her, his frustration grew, "For what! Lily you don't make any sense. One moment you are fooling around with some guy and other times it seems like…" he gazed at her for a few moments then dropped his gaze to the ground.

"It seems like what James? James look at me." James gaze remained toward the floor "James please at least say something"

Without looking up he spoke after about a minute of silence "Something."

Trying to hide a small smile her tears fell down her cheeks, "oh James, please." To her it seemed like five minutes had past, "fine, you're not worth my time." Now her tears where streaming down her face uncontrollably. Lily turned around and started to walk off.

James wasn't sure if he should go after her, "It just sometimes seems like…" Pausing he looked up at her starring at her brilliant green eyes, "like you like me or something."

"Oh" her cheeks blushed slightly. Lily never expected those words to come out of his mouth. She had longed for then now for months and finally there they were. Before she was able to tell him he was right,

"What the hell are you sorry for anyway?"

"Everything, for everything, I've made you miserable. I don't always try to make you horrible. But lately for some reason I've been tempting you with everything I could think of, trying to make you jealous with any guy I could. I was upset because of a lot of things."

"Remus, you don't like Remus."

"No."

"Aren't you dating him?"

"Kind of…"

"What the hell does kind of mean?"

"It was a plan to get you upset."

"Does Remus know this?"

"Yeah. He thought of the plan. Sirius thought it was a good idea"

"You listened to Sirius?"

"Yeah"

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You hate Sirius."

"I did what I had to, to get to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Shit James. Are you that thick?"

"I hope I know what you mean."

"I kept pushing you away when I didn't mean to. I egged you on by ignoring you."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You never apologize to me or anyone for that matter."

"I don't normally have anything to apologize for."

James stepped toward Lily she looked at his stretch out hand. "James, I really do like you"

"Good, because I've liked you for a long time"

Lily grasped his hand and walked out of the Great Hall. Sirius and Remus exchanged a look as the entire Great Hall starred in awe. Lily and James together was a sight they never thought they would see.

The Head table had noticed too. Professor Dumbledore smiled proudly, "Minerva if I remember correctly you owe me 10 gallons."


End file.
